utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai-man
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Kitchin Shogun (きっちん将軍) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 侍マン |officialromajiname = samurai-man |officialnameinfo = |aka = sam |birthday = 29|birthmonth = 12|birthyear = 1991|birthref = NND Profile |status = Active |years = 2009-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 13866696 |mylist2 = 14428035 |mylist2info = old |mylist1 = 30003464 |mylist1info = current |mylist3 = 14428251 |mylist3info = collab |mylist4 = 30003464 |mylist4info = mentioned |nicommu1 = co152311 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Bonji |otheractivity = |country = Japan }} samurai-man (侍マン), also Sam (サム), is an who often adds parody talks in his covers. These additional parts and the way he changes his voices in one cover make people feel that he doesn't sing seriously. However, he also gets notice because of that. He has a middle range male voice but can switch flexibly among several type of voices and his few growls or vibrato become the highlight in covers, such as in his cover of "Dare demo Ii kara Tsukiaitai" . Along with singing, he can rap as seen in his collab cover of "GOLD" . He often names his covers starting with "アホの子が" (lit. "The fool child") and ending with "を歌ってみたぁぁぁ！！！" (lit. "tried singinggg!"). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Mr.Kokurekishi (Released on July 08, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2009.07.26) (Set in private) # "Ojamajo Doremi Carnival!" (2009.08.10) (Set in private) # "Vocaran Sagi" (Vocaloid Ranking Scam) feat. Sponge and samurai-man (2009.08.11) # "Chie to Yuukida! Medarot" (2009.08.17) (Set in private) # "Hakuji Yuukai" (Roshin Yuukai -Parody-) (2009.08.30) # "Nadeshiko wo Kudasai" (Tsubasa wo Kudasai -Parody-) (2009.10.03) # "1925" (2009.10.11) # "Lion" (Lolicon -Parody-) (2009.10.17) # "Nanairo no Niconico Douga" (2009.11.14) (Set in private) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" -Parody- (2010.04.17) (Set in private) # "Circulation" -Parody- (2010.05.07) (Set in private) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.06.07) (Set in private) # "Pantsu Nugerumon" (2010.06.11) (Set in private) # "magnet" feat. Mayo★ and samurai-man (2009.08.15) (Set in private) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.22) # "Melancholic" (for Bonji's Birthday) feat. samurai-man, copla, Score, Master, Yotsuba, Tsukko, Mitsu and Mayo★ (2010.09.07) # "Wasurenbou" (2010.09.22) (Set in private) # "Specification" (2010.10.17) (Set in private) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Mimy, samurai-man and Swi (2010.10.31) # "Onii☆tan" (2011.02.02) (Set in private) # "Panda Hero" feat. samurai-man and Yorukichi (2011.04.29) # "Nounai Denpa" (2011.07.22) (Set in private) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Mimy, Swi, MoroQ, srip and samurai-man (2011.08.21) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.02) # "Guuguu" (2011.10.05) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.29) # "Shinitagari" (2011.12.06) # "Smiling" -ﾟ＋｡：.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.：｡＋ﾟ- feat. Mimy, MoroQ, Yueporu, Swi, Kurokun, Ponge, Daikon, rick, Sonotoki, majico, Suzume, Akatin, Aruku Seikyouiku, srip, RK✿, Bis, Ashinaga Ojisan, Ali, Yorukichi, samurai-man, Miteki, Faibon, Nico, Nata and Shiroiienosora (2011.12.13) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.13) # "Rubik Cube" (2012.01.18) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.01.26) # "334nin no Teki" (334 Enemies) (2012.01.28) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 1000% OP) feat. Swi, samurai-man, Ashinaga Ojisan, Mimy, Error and srip (2012.02.05) (Deleted) # "Toushika Records" (Investors Records) (2012.02.26) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (Non-existent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.04.20) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.05.31) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu. (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) feat. samurai-man and Bonji (2012.06.27) # "Jisatsubushi" (2012.07.13) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2012.08.31) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2012.09.07) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) feat. samurai-man and Bonji (2012.10.19) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 1000% OP) -Remastered ver.- feat. Swi, samurai-man, Ashinaga Ojisan, Mimy, Error and srip (2012.11.22) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Brain Fluid Explosion Girl) feat. samurai-man and Panyo (2012.12.19) # "Dare demo Ii kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, Somebody Go Out With Me!) (2013.02.17) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. {Rabipo], Kusomanjuu and samurai-man (2013.03.09) # "GOLD" feat. Amatoo., Ikasan, Emukun, Kyabe, Satsuki!, samurai-man, TAKARA, Tatsuki, Tama, *Nano, Nigauri, Hizuki, mainann, Mikaru☆ and Mochy (2013.05.31) # "Yuugure Sensei" (2013.06.01) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha's Song) (2013.07.22) # "Babylon" (2013.11.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Denchigire, samurai-man, @mugicha, Shijin, taiga and Jegyll (2013.12.17) # "Let's Go! Smile Netacure!" feat. Kiccho!, samurai-man, Kusomanjuu, Denchigire and Shijin (2014.02.02) # "Donut Hole" feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and samurai-man (2014.04.04) # "Tokalev to Shoujo" (Tokalev and the Girl) (2014.06.29) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2014.07.25) # "Madara Cult" feat. samurai-man and TokoNokoα (2014.08.29) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Decease Outburst Boy) feat. Arukyou and samurai-man (2015.02.16) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.11.02) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2015.12.29) # "Teyo no Shiro de Odoritai" (Love Live! song) feat. Kyccho, Anal Yoshida, Myusan, samurai-man, Miiya, Miyo, Cat'zNyan, Denchigire and Kusomanjuu (2016.03.25) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by AcRylic |E-Aa-Sou moro-srip-swi-sam-mimy.png|Left to right: MoroQ, srip, Swi, samurai-man and Mimy as seen in "E? Aa, Sou." Illust. by srip's friend. |samuraiman Smiling.png|samurai-man as seen in "Smiling" -ﾟ＋｡：.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.：｡＋ﾟ- Illust. by 96 |samurai-man Nekomimi.png|samurai-man as seen in "Nekomimi Archive" |Samuraisan Bonji 12FC.png|samurai-san (left) and Bonji (right) as seen in "Yi Er Fanclub" Illust. by Sakko (さっ子) |samurai-man GOLD.png|samurai-man as seen in "GOLD" |Gigantic OTN 40333756.png|Left: taiga, Jegyll, samurai-man; Right: Denchigire, @mugicha and Shijin as seen in "Gigantic O.T.N" |Nicovideo Smile Netacure.png|Left to right: Kiccho!, samurai-man, Kusomanjuu, Denchigire and Shijin as seen in "Let's Go! Smile Netacure!" |LoveLive pixiv56001201.png|Denchigire, samurai-man, Anal Yoshida, Myusan, Kuso Manjuu, Miyo, Johnny, Kyccho and Cat'zNyan as seen in "Teyo no Shiro de Odoritai" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog